Want Of Another
by DoctorWhoAndTorchwoodMad
Summary: Involves a young sick Spock who wishes for his father, who at the time is away and Amanda must deal with him until Sarek returns.
1. Chapter 1

Vulcan was a warm planet, given that it had no moon, it never really got very cool or dark even at night. Given that fact, it was very strange that Amanda and Sarek's son, Spock, was sick, and with Vulcan flu at that. Sarek, as ambassador, was often in high demand and that week had been no different, he was away, off planet, taking part in negotiations. Amanda had informed him their son was none too well and he reassured her he would be back later that same day after wrapping everything up. This left her with Spock, and though she adored him, he could be fussy, that seemed to have multiplied with him being sick. He was a child, and half Vulcan, being so out of control made him frustrated, even for one so young.

He had been resting for most of the day in his room, but the sound of small feet hitting the floor now informed her he was up, and active. She listened carefully and the moment she heard the creak of the wood on the top step, she rose to her feet and stood at the bottom "Spock" she said firmly but calmly "You need to be resting," her gaze now lingered on him. His face and eyes showed he was tired, a small flush resting high on his cheeks, and he leaned in an unVulcan manner against the banister, she digressed, let out a small breath and gave a light smile "Do you want anything?"

The young Vulcan gave a light tilt of his head, then bowed it "Water" he requested softly "Nothing to eat?" she asked, concern lacing her voice, a concern which got worse when her son again shook his head "Alright, just water it is. Now go back to your room and settle there, I'll bring it to you" she stated, tone soft, yet firm suggesting she not be argued with. He let out a breath; a Vulcan sigh was how she came to describe it, turned and wandered back. Amanda stayed a while at the bottom of the stairs until she was sure her son was going to his room, and then went to get him the water he had requested. It was normal for someone not to want to eat much when they were feeling less than themselves, but it was perfectly within a mothers' right to worry too.

It took only a short while for her to have filled up a glass with water, she was happy that in that time she'd not again heard Spock's little feet to signal his moving from his room. She turned and climbed the stairs, easily finding her way to her son's room where he sat cross legged on the bed, she forced back a laugh. Of course, to a Vulcan, this was resting; she moved over and settled the glass down on the table by the bed then turned her attention to him "Thankyou" he stated softly, taking it in his hands, and taking a drink from it, before placing it back. Her eyes remained trained on him, she was used to his small actions when he wanted to ask something but was considering not doing so, he always seemed to fiddle with something, in this case, he was playing with the sheet on his bed "What is it?" she asked softly, and in an encouraging manner "When will father be home?" the boy's voice was so quiet that Amanda had to listen very carefully to pick up what he asked. She let out a small breath and settled at the foot of the bed "Soon, I promise, he had to tie a few things up but he's coming" she answered softly, confident. It seemed to make him stop fiddling at least, but didn't take the look out of his eyes, he wanted his father.

She shifted again and sat beside him, brushing her fingers through his hair gently, he didn't protest, in fact after a few moments he rested his head on her shoulder and snuggled into her side. It made a smile rest on her features, and she leaned back against the headboard of the bed, stretching out slightly, and Spock followed suit, still close to her. One arm rested over her son, the other still combing gently through his hair and she hummed softly in a gentle tune. She did that up until she felt her son's body relax and heard his breath even out. She remained there with him while he slept, worried that if she moved he'd wake and be difficult to get to sleep again. She prayed Sarek would indeed be back sooner rather than later, although she could comfort her son, he wanted Sarek and he would be happier when he was back. She let out a gentle breath and settled closer to him, managing to slip into a light sleep along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarek had recieved and responded to his wife's message early that morning, due to having finished most of the negotiations, he knew he could keep the promise of getting home soon. His wife knew the importance of his work, and while she was frustrated he was not there for their son, he would be later and that was good enough for them both. It took two hours after the message to finish negotiations and have everyone happy. He left as soon as was fitting and it took a few more hours to get back to the planet Vulcan.

Upon his arrival, he immediatly placed all the things he had taken away then set to finding his wife, it took only a little while for him to find her curled up with their son. Amanda was awake again and had been for a good hour, but Spock was still resting, the moment she saw Sarek she smiled softly and pressed a finger to her lips, but signalled him over at the same time.

Sarek obliged his wife and moved silently across the room to her "He was fussy the first few days, but he's been less fussy recently and ge slept a lot today, he's been asking for you" she informed, tone quiet enough for him to hear, and quiet enough not to wake Spock. Sarek bowed his head in understanding, a hand resting on their son's back carefully.

"Sleep will be helpful to him, him being fussy is not strange. You have done very well, my wife. He is content" was the quiet answer he gave, and she frowned, she was grateful, he could see that, but irritated "Speak freely" he requested. She took in a breath, calming enough not to snap "I might have done well but he still wanted you" she stated, her tone quiet but firm "I will make it up to him, adun'a" he promised. She smiled and held up her hand, allowing him a Vulcan kiss, pausing when Spock shuffled, as if he knew his father was home, her gaze dropped to him and a little amused smile found his lips, his little brown orbs soon settled on his fatther and he was up in an instant, standing up unsteadily, but stabled by his mother on the bed, he wrap;ped his arms around his fathers neck and snuggled into him.

Sarek lifted him with ease and sat down with him, quietly, but Spock was also quiet and rather content just so be sitting with the man, his calm easily rubbing off on him. It wsas seconds before he was relaxed against him and sleeping again which caused a little amusement to rest in Sarek's eyes, he moved the boy gently and put him down then ushered out Amanda so he could rest without them there. He would have to make up not being around when his son was not so sleepy.


End file.
